Is This Summer Love?
by Swords and Bandages
Summary: Kiba writes to Hinata, reminiscing of his younger years. Though he will never get those memories back, he's willing to settle for the next best thing: to win Hinata's heart and make new memories he's sure to treasure. KibaHina one-shot, somewhat one-sided


**a/n: Something I wrote quite a while ago. It's a letter, written in Kiba's POV. Sorry if this seems crappy- I wrote this just as I was beginning to delve into fanfiction, and my writing skills still needed a lot of polishing (not that I don't need it now...).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata,

Summer…

I always remember, from when I was a kid, how I spent these lazy summer days. I remember every flower bed I've ever rolled on. Every tree I parked my keister in. Every time a butterfly landed on Akamaru's nose. Every time I tried to practice throwing kunai, only to have it hit a hornet's nest and me and Akamaru getting attacked by a whole hive. Of course, I'd land in the hospital and my mom would be sitting right there telling me how stupid I am and how I never learn while she was going over Akamaru's stings. My sister would be giggling, standing at the other side of the bed. Akamaru'd be barking like, "Kiba, please don't do that again" and I try to promise him I won't do it again even though I know it will happen next summer. Heck, one time I got attacked three times over one summer. A lot of good that did to my throwing accuracy.

Those were the days before we started getting our summer missions. First, it was garden and farm work. I still remember how I got so worn out every day in the beginning, and I didn't even have any stamina left in me to walk Akamaru. I sometimes wished I could be like Shikamaru- just being lazy and looking at the sky. Lounging back on missions. Saying everything's a drag and not giving two cents' worth of care. Nowadays we get the harder missions. I come out with a scratch or two, in addition to scrapes, bruises, flesh wounds, and such. Akamaru licking his wounds. Shino letting his hive recuperate for a few days from the damage. And you kicking somebody's rear end and not saying much about it.

I remember when Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei would be gone- totally gone- when we'd have a few days off. I guess summer just ignites passion with the daytime heat, and turns that passion into love under the starlight. I remember when it rained and I had to stay inside. Sitting at a porch and looking at the rain makes me think. Akamaru'd be running around and looking for someone to play with. Then he'd get tired and sleep with his head in my lap. I'd lie back and fall asleep myself, my hand still on his head. I remember when we had to camp in the woods, and I'd have to be on watch while the rain just kept falling. My jacket was my best friend then, along with Akamaru. Then I'd see the clouds part and the moon come out- so entrancing. It'd be your watch, and I'd hate to do it, but I wake you up. You look so peaceful when you sleep. When the moonlight falls on your skin, it's like magic. Look at me, going off in this corny direction. I'm stupid as hell.

I remember looking at the gates to your house, and the guard giving me an odd look before I left. I'd wonder how you'd be spending your summer. Back when your dad and your cousin were still mean to you. Nowadays I don't worry about it much. I got too much else to worry about. But once in a while I still get curious. Damn my ego for not letting me ask you straight up when I see you. I'd be talking about something else, always.

Summer memories. Sometimes I can't help but wonder where summer went. The summer that was in my memory is like a perfect genjutsu- so real, but so fake. Because it doesn't exist for me anymore, except in my mind. I envy Shikamaru. He can be so laid back it's annoying, but I'd like to be like him. Not him right now- him back then. But that's just impossible.

How are you spending your summer? I often see Neji going off to a training area. He trains with Tenten- or that's what it looks like. I saw them kissing once. I envy people like them, too. Because summer love seems so sweet I wouldn't miss it for my life. And that's why I'm writing you this letter.

I remember when I first met you. You were so shy. At first I just ignored you. Then they stuck us together in a team. I got used to being with you after a while. Then I found out I couldn't keep my eyes or thoughts off you one day. I'd want to see you again after a mission. I'd want to see you again after a team meeting. But every time I see you my ego flares up and I become my usual self. This is another reason why I'm writing this letter- because I can't possibly hope to say all I'm about to say if we're face to face.

I find myself attracted to you. All the time. Your shy stutter, the way you blush, and the way you twiddle your fingers- they'd made you look so cute when we were younger. The determination you got after the chuunin exams, the silent strength you seem to radiate. You saved my hide so many times with that. Heck, you saved everybody's hides, especially when we were in a tight spot. Now look at you. You've grown. From a cute cherub to a divine angel. Heck, I'm even attracted to the way you can't let go of Naruto. No offense, but that idiot is so dense. You'd have to say it right to him, but even then I doubt he'll get it. You just love that idiot to death, but you can only do it from far away. I wonder how many times you stayed up all night because of him. How many times you've cried over him. But I don't think I want to know.

I can't tell you to stop loving him, just like I can't tell him to stop being stupid, or tell Shikamaru to stop being lazy. But why do you want to get hurt? Do you enjoy the pain of you loving him but him not loving you back? I don't. In fact, it tears me apart. Because of that I'm determined to show you how I feel. I'd win over your heart if it's the last thing I'll do.

The summer of our younger years have come and gone. And we will never get them back. But I'll settle for the next best thing. No matter how long it will last, just give me a chance. We'll create new memories of summer together, and keep it in our hearts where we keep our other fond summer memories.

Write back to me soon. I'd like to know if this is just a passing infatuation, or if this is summer love.

With all my heart and more,

Kiba


End file.
